Connection
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: Sasuke meets one of those people who he hadn't expected. But their connection was hazy. [No pairings, main characters are Itachi and Sasuke. Complaints, don't read]


Connection

* * *

A/N: I know... Another update. 0.0

Anyway, this popped into my head when I was in the shower. It is about Sasuke and his infamous brother Itachi. Yay.

And no, this isn't Uchihacest no matter how much I enjoy it.

Sasuke's point of view, and time is set where he is on his way to Sound.

* * *

Sakura begged him not to go. So had his rival, Naruto. But he didn't bother to listen.

Just before he left his village, the very one hidden in the leaves, Sakura attempted to stop him. She really _was_ annoying.

But all in all, she was still his friend.

Sasuke wasn't quite the social one, so this kind of thing got him stuck a bit. Nonetheless, he chose his words correctly.

"Thank you," he said.

He recalled the memory a few days ago. Has it been only two days? He wasn't sure.

It took immense strength to travel to Sound, and Sasuke had that. And he'd need more of it if he was to defeat his brother. He came to a stop in a nearby village, tired and worn out. He merely had the energy to trudge down the streets.

His feet guided him to a tea shop. It reminded him of a place he used to be a year ago.

The shop itself looked almost like a hut, but made of something sturdier. The tables inside were wooden and round, and there were stools surrounding it. He ordered a green tea. Sasuke knew he shouldn't waste his time here since the ANBU was probably set out to hunt him down. But he couldn't help but indulge in the strange nostalgia of his innocence. He sat there, contemplating about his decisions and his long ago memories. The Uchiha thought about his life when he first became genin, and the accidental kiss Naruto had given him. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips, but he suppressed it.

He was surrounded by warm memories of his past, but as he faced reality, he knew all that was to be forgotten. Soon, he'd forget what it was like spending time with his friends and chore-like D-ranked missions.

But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't forget his childhood. Where he had parents who loved him along with a powerful clan. Though the clan itself was destroyed many years ago, he still remembered those things.

He left the appropriate amount of Yen on the table, and was ready leave.

But fate struck.

A man whose face was much like his and eyes almost the same walked into the shop. Sasuke flinched.

He didn't dare admit that.

The boy's eyes were glued to the man's, though he didn't seem to quite notice. The village didn't recognize the deadly uniform of his, since he was treated like any other guest. Sasuke glared with dislike. No, it wasn't hatred. He was far from achieving that.

He was the man he had to kill, the person who he was supposed to hate. Murdering his flesh and blood appeared grotesque to many, but there was no other choice.

Then finally, their eyes met, first time since some ages ago. They were surrounded by light conversations and clanking of cups in the kitchen, but they were silent. Sasuke didn't want to fight him. He was still weak and fighting him meant less strength for his travel toward Sound. And that wasn't exactly what he wanted.

But, he knew his brother in such a way no one ever did. He knew that if he didn't attack or force upon a battle, he wouldn't strike. But this was proven wrong in the murder of the clan.

Or was it? Perhaps Itachi was protecting himself? Did his parents attack him?

Did Sasuke have the false idea about the murder of his clan?

The truth may never be uncovered, but he didn't want to think about that. Because at this delicate moment, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Thoughts paced around in his head, wondering what his next movement should be.

Sasuke had the sense that his brother didn't care. He was probably right.

Perhaps they were strangers. Their brotherly connection was drained of emotion and colored up with apathy.

But the thing is, apathy was worse than hatred.

Sasuke thought about what they've become, how much they have changed over the years. The alterations were way too drastic, and it was hard to figure who reflected themselves in the mirror.

The younger of the Uchiha lowered his gaze in both shame and a spark of sadness. Itachi stared longer almost trying to push him down. And it worked. Sasuke slumped back down in his stool, completely forgetting his goal toward Sound. Itachi had radiated off some kind of illusion even if he wasn't using his Tsukiyomi.

He was now sitting a table or so away from his younger brother. Through his demented eyes, he still saw the small child he really was. And hatred was a thing this boy would never understand. Sasuke was still innocent, no matter how much he claimed he wasn't.

The two didn't speak at all, afraid to break the tranquility of their connection.

Itachi stood up, and the ruffling of his clothes broke Sasuke out of his trance. The boy stared almost fearfully of the man, and waited. The Akatsuki member gathered his straw hat which sounded an eerie jingle. Then he left.

Sasuke stared after him, pondering what had happened. Minutes passed, and finally, he wiped his eyes from its wetness.

He too, continued on.

* * *

A/N: Eh, it was okay, right? 

Don't just talk to your monitor, TELL ME.

Preferrably in a review. .


End file.
